


I used to dislike you

by CosMoe



Series: OT6 [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Group Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: After finding out that sex with Tuff and Lout is more than satisfying, Astrid decides to get more often involved with Tuff.But first, she remembers the beginning of their polyamorous relationship and revels in memories.
Relationships: Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut
Series: OT6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I used to dislike you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grass Stains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156824) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove). 
  * Inspired by [The Sex Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058887) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove). 



> Happy birthday, dear Ashley!
> 
> I've been inspired by your fic "Grass stains", and built-in the sex position suggested by Ruffnut.  
> Also, your OT6 always fuels my imagination.  
> Thanks for that, and I hope you enjoy this fic, dedicated to you.

Astrid hadn't noticed Hiccup until they both were seventeen.  
Of course, she knew that he was in her class and what his real name was, but everyone called him Hiccup and that fitted him very well.

Hiccup's best friend always had been Fishlegs, and one day they decided to become noticeable.  
They built up a table in a corner of the hallway with flyers for sexual orientation and LGBTQ+ rights.

"I didn't know you're politically active!" Astrid said as she strolled by Hiccup's and Fishlegs' table.  
"That's because you don't know anything about him at all!" Fishlegs snapped.  
Astrid flinched and peeked from Hiccup, who had turned red all over his face, to Fishlegs.

"Excuse me?" she asked and furrowed her brows.  
Fishlegs, who knew that Hiccup had a crush on Astrid since forever, didn't mean to be rude, but inside he was mad at Astrid: of course, she didn't know about Hiccup's activities, because she never talked to him, gave him pitiful glances or, at best, ignored him.  
Hiccup was his best friend and Fishlegs wanted him to be happy – what he definitely was _not _.  
__For two years he yearned for a nice word of Astrid and had gotten used to being ignored.

"Sorry, but, uh... yeah, where should you know? I mean, you don't seem to be interested in what Hiccup does," Fishlegs stammered and scratched his neck embarrassedly.  
Astrid noticed that Fishlegs called Hiccup by his nickname, too, but it didn't sound humiliating as he did.

"So, are you interested in supporting LGBTQ+ rights? Are you interested in the subject at all?" Hiccup asked and his facial color normalized again.  
Thinking about the question Astrid leaned against the table and flipped through a brochure. Then she slowly responded: "To be honest, I never thought about it. Maybe because it didn't affect me personally, I guess?"

Suddenly there was a rummage at the end of the hallway and Astrid could hear roaring laughter.  
"Ugh, Snotlout and his entourage," she sighed annoyedly and put away the brochure. "Sorry guys, I have to leave before these morons arrive here. I'd like to talk with you about it another time." With these words Astrid shouldered her backpack, ready to escape from the star linebacker of their high school football team and his friends.

"Astrid! The world's best cheerleader hangs out with Hiccup, the talking fishbone? Ruff, could you call at home? Your mom shall check if hell has frozen."  
"Yeah Snotlout, very funny! Our home is hell, haha. Hi Astrid, Hiccup... Fishlegs." Ruff replied and Astrid nodded in response.

Tuff came closer, slammed his hands onto the table, and brought his nose close to Hiccup's nose. "What's it all about here?" he asked and narrowed his eyes.  
"Can't you read, dumbfuck? It's about gays like you!"  
"Fuck off, Ruff! I lost my glasses. And stop calling me gay, I'm not gay!"  
"Duh, do you think I don't notice the way you look at _him_?" Ruff snorted and pointed at Snotlout.

"Hey Tuff, I have your glasses. You forgot them under the table after pretending not to be able to find them and therefore cannot take notes in chemistry." Hiccup searched for Tuff's glasses in his backpack and handed them over.  
"Thanks, dude. I'm as good as blind without these fucking specs," Tuff mumbled, put on his glasses, and took a close look at the transparent behind Hiccup. "LGBTQ+?"

Hiccup and Fishlegs always were careful when they had to deal with Snotlout or the twins.  
None of them had ever harmed them, except with words, but who knew?  
Maybe Snotlout would beat them up for advertising the rights of alternative sexualities?

But nothing like that happened.  
Snotlout only tried to convince Astrid of the advantages of going on a date with him and Ruff shot Astrid deadly glances.  
The bell rang and Ruff shoved her brother roughly towards a room at the other end of the hallway. "Move your ass over there, idiot!"  
Tuff stumbled and held on to Snotlout, who rolled his eyes and waited until Tuff had straightened up again.

First Tuff turned to walk away, but then he turned to his sister and shoved her against the lockers.  
Then he ran away snickering.  
"Silly braindead asshole-son of a bitch!" Ruff crowed and ran after him.  
"Get him, Rhonda," someone shouted and laughed and then added: "Run, Tyler!"

"Strange that they have actual names," Astrid said and watched the twins fight when Ruff had caught up with Tuff.  
"Do you know _my_ name, Astrid? I could tell you when you'd have dinner with me," Snotlout whispered at Astrid's ear and wiggled his brows.  
"No thanks, Sebastian, I'll pass!"

Snotlout glared at Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs and headed to his math class.  
"Very unpleasant people," Fishlegs muttered and took his backpack.  
Astrid nodded in agreement and asked: "Aren't you afraid that they could make firewood from your work?"  
"Actually no. Tuff and Lout both have snagged a brochure." Hiccup answered and smiled friendly at Astrid.  
"You mean Snotlout harasses me in the front and fact, he's gay?" Astrid hissed and stared at Hiccup and Fishlegs with eyes and mouth wide open.

Hiccup shrugged. "Have you ever met his dad? I'd rather not know his opinion on homosexuality. I bet he'd send Snotlout to a military academy. So Lout can at least claim to try to get his hands on a girl. On the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen, by the way." Hiccup mumbled and blushed again.  
Before Astrid could reply Hiccup added: "Yep, and he behaves as repellent as possible to make sure that he won't be successful. You know, Tuff helps me with chemistry homework. He's really good and also a nice guy. A real nice guy, you know, no _nice guy_."

For one second Astrid tried to interrupt Hiccup, but he continued: "The twins are pretty poor, Tuff told me that their mom is a single parent and can't afford much. He could use surgery on his eyes so that he won't need these glasses anymore. Have you ever looked through them? I mean he's nearly blind, literally. Well, but their mom already has three jobs and can't pay for surgery. She can barely afford his braces. And Ruff and Tuff must share a room, a really small room..."

"Stop, Hiccup! Hiccup! _Hayden_!" Astrid shouted as Hiccup didn't stop talking.  
Hiccup now looked at Astrid.  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Fumbling at her jacket Astrid peeked at Hiccup and smiled widely.  
"Uh, well, uh – I, I... yeah?"  
"You're very sweet!" Astrid said and blinked at Hiccup.  
When she left she turned to Fishlegs and chimed: "I do know a lot about you two, Fred. More than you would ever assume!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astrid leaned back on the couch and thought about these days at school when they all already knew each other for at least a decade and didn't know anything about each other at all.  
It had been about one year after that day at school, when Snotlout had admitted to his father, that he was dating a boy – Tuff.  
Snotlout had been kicked out and moved into Hiccup's basement.  
Of course, he would have loved to move together with Tuff, but he hadn't enough room to provide.

So Hiccup and Snotlout created a boys' lounge down there in the Haddocks' house and surprisingly found out, that they liked each other a lot.

Fishlegs had always been secretly interested in Ruff and now dated her and Hiccup and Astrid had become a couple only a few months after their meeting in the hallway.  
Today they all lived together and shared more than just the shower gel.  
Astrid sighed and thought about when they had started to change their sexual partners within their group.

Had it been on that evening, when Hiccup had admitted, that he always had wanted to try a threesome and they couldn't decide if there should be two males or females and they finally decided to try both?

Astrid could remember very good, how they had sit in front of Ruff and asked her to join their intercourse. How nervous they had been.  
How Ruff had looked at them and instead of giving an answer she had kissed Astrid and grabbed Hiccup's crotch.  
The same night they had gone to bed together.

Next time they had asked Fishlegs to join.  
Then Fishlegs _and_ Ruff.  
That night Snotlout and Tuff came home from the theater and found Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff, and Fishlegs banging on the couch.  
"Ugh, as soon as we aren't around, you celebrate an orgy!" Snotlout groaned offended and grabbed Tuff by the hand to drag him into their room.

But Tuff couldn't get his eyes off the pile of human limbs, naked flesh, and hungry mouthes kissing and sucking on each other.  
Especially Hiccup caught his attention. Sure, he had seen him naked before, but not in action like that.

"Guys, what's up? You wanna stand and stare or are you gonna do something?" Ruff, who just ate out Astrid's pussy and was fucked from behind by Hiccup, asked.  
Only Fishlegs seemed to be unemployed for the moment - he sat casually on the couch next to Hiccup, his hand placed on the slender one's back.

Tuff looked at Snotlout and let go of his hand.  
Then he took off his t-shirt, exposing his slim, but toned body.  
With his right hand, he unbuttoned his jeans and with his left hand, he tried to get out of shoes and socks at the same time, stumbled and fell onto the couch, next to Fishlegs.

"I could do that for you," he proposed and took Tuff's waistband and pulled his jeans over his hips.  
Tuff lifted his butt and let Fishlegs take off his jeans and trunks.  
He knew how it felt to get undressed, but the only one doing that had always been Snotlout, so he awkwardly tried to help Fishlegs getting his legs out of the jeans and shielding his manhood from curious glances of the others.

Snotlout watched his boyfriend getting undressed by another man and felt uncertain about it.  
Tuff's cock was semi-hard and soon enough it would be a perfectly hard and large boner, that unfortunately wasn't meant for him, Snotlout.  
"Uh, fine – so let's get dressed – or rather _undressed_ for the moment...," Snotlout snarled, took off his clothes, and dropped next to Tuff on the couch.

In the meantime, Tuff had knelt next to Fishlegs, who ran his fingers over Tuff's chest and caused him goosebumps.  
Tuff had his right hand placed on Fishlegs' leg to support himself and leaned forward to kiss the large men's lips.

What started as a soft kiss, lips hardly touching, soon became a passionate kiss, tongues touching and nudging, carefully biting and tugging on the skin.  
Using his right hand to grab Tuff's narrow waist and bringing his left hand up to Tuff's neck, Fishlegs pulled the male twin onto his lap.  
Their bare cocks touched and both moaned into each other's mouths.

Snotlout felt jealous and aroused and hesitantly stroked his cock while watching his boyfriend thrusting his hips forward.  
Fishlegs held both of their cocks in one hand and rubbed them eagerly, Tuff was already leaking precum.  
Stroking faster Snotlout licked his lips greedily, nothing on his mind but licking off the precum from Tuff's cock, but he didn't want to interrupt their erotic play.

"Hey shortie, come here!" Astrid called and waved him over.  
Snotlout got up, unsure what to do with his own erection, and slowly walked up to Astrid.  
When he was in reach, she grabbed him by the base of his cock, pulled him close, and inserted it halfway into her mouth.  
Snotlout let out a surprised gasp, then a horny moan – that was the first time someone besides Tuff had their mouth around his cock.  
And it felt great. Astrid took it in, not so deep though, but she played with her tongue around the shaft delightfully.

"Oh Astrid, please don't ever stop that again!" Snotlout growled and let his hand wander over her cheeks, down her neck until he reached her chest.  
For a moment he flinched, when he felt her boobs, firm, yet soft bulges with delicate perky nipples.  
Being used to Tuff's flat chest he had to get used to the female body in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind having cum on your belly, and if you do, you should stop what you do immediately," Snotlout heard Tuff moan between clenched teeth. He turned his head to find his boyfriend clasping to Fishlegs' shoulders, head tossed back, biting his lips.

"No, I don't mind. If you don't mind...," Fishlegs answered and tightened his grip on Tuff's hips. With his other hand, he increased the pressure on their cocks.  
Snotlout knew exactly what would happen within the next seconds and couldn't stop watching until Tuff arched his back and shot his cum onto Fishlegs' belly and chest.

"Babe, I love to see you coming so hard!" Snotlout moaned and sped up his thrusts into Astrid's mouth.  
"By the way, do you want me to cum inside you?"  
Astrid shook her head and let go of Snotlout's cock. Instead, she rubbed it with fervor.  
"Sorry, no one but Hiccup is allowed to cum inside my mouth. You can squirt onto my belly -" Astrid said, but got interrupted by Ruff, who had stopped licking Astrid's clit and now grabbed Snotlout's butt to pull him closer.  
She looked at Astrid and spoke with a low voice: "I'll go on in a minute!"  
Then she closed her lips around Snotlout's cock and sucked it with passion, so that Snotlout expelled a loud "Fuck, oh god, Ruff!"

Ruff didn't seem to have a gag reflex and took Snotlout's cock in until her nose touched the trimmed pubic hair.  
Snotlout's cock wasn't as long as Hiccup's or Fishlegs' (or Tuff's – she had seen it if she wanted or not) but comparable to Fishlegs' or her brother's in girth.  
The hardening organ was ready to erupt and Ruff swore to once be fucked by Snotlout, no matter how gay he might be.

It didn't take long for Snotlout to climax and Ruff sucked and swallowed all of him.  
"For fuck's sake, you're insane, Rhonda!" Snotlout yelled and pulled his cock out of her mouth.  
Ruff shifted her weight onto her right arm and took a swing to slap Snotlout's butt so that it clapped loudly.  
"Don't call me that, moron! Now piss off, I'm busy," she said and buried her nose again between Astrid's folds.

Rubbing his sore buttcheek Snotlout shuffled over to the other end of the couch, where he dropped next to Fishlegs and Tuff, who still were kissing and sucking on each other's lips.  
Fascinated Snotlout gaped at Tuff and Fishlegs while they overstimulated each other and kept rubbing on each other's cocks until Fishlegs made a high squeaky noise: "Okay, that's enough, it hurts!"

"When you wanna find out what it means to be hurt do you know where you can find me!" Tuff grinned and blinked at Fishlegs. Then he slumped to his right side, falling onto Snotlout's lap. "Hey love, wanna go clean up that mess with me?" Tuff gestured to his belly, smeared with his own and Fishlegs' seed.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened?" Fishlegs asked and followed Tuff and Lout with his eyes, as they got up.  
"Uh, it has been awesome? Let's do that more often? We're all banging each other now? What do you wanna hear?" Tuff shrugged.  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it. You're fine with that?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuff and Snotlout, holding hands, turned to the others, Astrid just now having her orgasm and moaning heavily.  
"I'm just surprised that it took so long. I mean, look at us! Here's everyone somehow in love with more than one of the others," Snotlout explained and pointed at all flatmates.

"Oh god, look at that gorgeous cock!" Tuff was enthused and couldn't detach his gaze from Hiccup and his sister.  
Hiccup and Ruffnut arched and curved into each other, climaxing with loud and throaty moans.

"Tuff, you're getting hard from watching your sister getting fucked. You're a totally screwed up freak, you know that?" Snotlout groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"I know, sorry not sorry! Quick, let's go, before I can no longer control myself!"  
Together they headed to the bathroom, Snotlout slapping Tuff's butt and Tuff responding with malicious laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remembering that night Astrid shuddered with lust.  
It had been the beginning of their extraordinary polyamorous relationship.  
For years they all had been having sex with each other but last week had been the first time she had dared to spend time with only Snotlout and Tuff.  
It had been great, although she admittedly had worried before.  
Lout and Tuff were known to be very kinky and Astrid preferred the vanilla kind of sex.

But she had lost herself in the sensation of losing control.  
No one had made her lose control before.  
Every orgasm was part of a game that she knew how to play.  
With Tuff and Lout, it was different.  
They changed the rules of the game while playing. They played it their own way and Astrid felt fascinated by that.  
Determined she absolved another set of push-ups and turned to her back to start a set of sit-ups.

Just in the moment when Astrid had decided to talk to Tuff the door to the kinky couple's room opened and Tuff came out, missed Astrid, who was lying behind the couch on her fitness mat.  
He headed to the bathroom and Astrid got up from the floor.  
When Tuff came back Astrid said: "Good morning Tyler!"  
Tuff shrieked and jumped. "Fuck Astrid, what's wrong with you? Why do ya have to scare me like that? And why do you call me that? It has to be serious, hasn't it?"

"Sorry, Tuff!" Astrid grinned widely as she got up, took Tuff's hand that he had pressed to his chest to calm his racing heart, and led it to her boobs.  
"I wanted to let you know that I think that I understand now, why we only fuck so rarely. I used to dislike you-"  
"Well, this is no unimportant point," he interrupted but Astrid shook her head and made an angry sound to make him fall silent again.

"I've been afraid of you. At school, I always thought you were a thug and kind of brutal -"  
" _You_? Afraid of _me_? Please, Astrid! You could crush my skull with your thighs If you'd wish to. If I should ever suck your clit while being between your legs I'd need personal protection! I always have been afraid of _you_ , valkyrie!" Tuff snorted and Astrid softly punched his arm before she continued: "At college, I thought you only find joy in hurting others - in this case, Snotlout – and being hurt. I didn't ever assume that you could be kind of... of normal. But last week, that was great. You feel so good and you are pretty skilled with all your involved bodyparts, tongue, fingers, and..." Astrid nodded towards Tuff's crotch.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Now what?" Tuff looked at his hand, which still was placed on Astrid's boob, and confusedly shook his head.  
"I want you to teach me the way of kinks," Astrid said and her face beamed.  
Tuff laughed about her reaction and took his hand away from her breast.  
With both hands at her neck, he pulled Astrid close and kissed her lovingly.  
Astrid was surprised by Tuff's tender touch and leaned into this kiss, nestled at Tuff's chest, hesitantly brought her hands to his back, let her fingertips feel the countless artfully aligned scars, and shuddered while doing so.  
At her lower belly, she felt Tuff's hardening cock.  
Astrid moaned as her sex was getting wet.  
Suddenly she got slapped onto her butt and Tuff pulled back, grinning evilly.

"Expect the unexpected!" he exclaimed before he turned to go back into his room.


End file.
